User blog:SpiritedDreaming/RWBY Tower Defense Game: Attack on Kevin Take 3
Right, Welcome to the third game of Attack on Kevin. If this one fails, I'm boarding a ship and moving to Menagerie. These rules are set in stone and will not be changed, so if they suck, they suck. We are the intrepid young Huntsmen and Huntresses looking to defend Beacon from Kevin the Dragon and the horde of Grimm he brings with him (again). Good luck be with us. First thing’s first; the terms and conditions: *5 actions per day(a day being the time between either myself or Vedran posting a comment that says UPDATING). You can split the action however you like, to either hurt multiple things, heal multiple things, or heal 1 thing and hurt another, or you can use all 5 actions to either heal or hurt 1 thing. Each move counts for 1 point of damage or healing. *For every Grimm still alive at the end of the day, Beacon takes damage. Creeps, Beowolves, Boarbatusks and Nevermores deal 1 point of damage, Ursai and Griffons deal 2 points of damage, King Tiajitu, Deathstalkers and Goliaths deal 3 points of damage, Geists deal 2 points of damage and regenerate 4HP, Beringels deal 4 points of damage, and Kevin deals 5 points of damage. *Spawn rates: 3 Creeps per day, 2 each of Beowolves, Boarbatusks and Nevermores per day, 2 each of Ursai and Griffons per 2 days (Tue, Thur, Sat), 1 each of King Taijitu and Deathstalkers every Tuesday and Friday, 1 Goliath once a week on a Wednesday, and Beringels or Geists have a 50/50 chance of spawning once a week on a Monday. *Creeps cap at 120 Grimm, Beowolves, Boarbatusks and Nevermores cap at 75 Grimm each, Ursai and Griffons cap at 30 Grimm each, King Taijitu and Deathstalkers cap at 15 Grimm each, Goliaths cap at 7 Grimm. Beringels and Geists have no cap. *Once all Grimm of a type are killed, that type is exterminated and will no longer spawn Grimm. Beringels and Geists are excluded from this rule. *All other Grimm must be killed before Kevin can be harmed. Silver Eyes: Deal 50 damage upon activation and stops all Grimm spawns for 3 days. Both sides have a hidden Ultimate activation/deactivation cue. If the good guys activate theirs, the Silver Eyes activate and the letters reset. If the bad guys activate theirs, all letters are removed. If both are activated in the same day, they cancel each other out and no changes are made to the progress of the Silver Letters. Good Guys: *Every 10 actions dedicated to healing Beacon unlocks a letter. Leftover healing actions do not carry over to the next day. *5 moves exactly the same in a row unlocks a letter. *Every quote completed above the one needed for Glynda activates a letter. The same rules apply, however, with each quote taking an action and having to be good guy quotes. The quote must also have not been used within 2 games days (so that day and the previous day). Bad Guys: *Every 10 actions dedicated to hurting Beacon removes a letter. Leftover hurting actions do not carry over to the next day. *5 moves exactly the same in a row remove a letter. *Every 2 pictures above the 2 required to activate Cinder remove a letter. Specials: *Beringel have a special move available to them for the bad guys. Once a day, a bad guy can spend an action to actvate the Beringel Throw. Beringels deal 4 damage + preset value dependent on the HP of the Grimm being thrown (2 for 5HP, 3 for 10HP, 4 for 15HP). Thrown Grimm is determined at random and dies upon being thrown. *Geist start at 25Hp but have no HP cap, meaning that their 4HP worth of healing every day simply keeps being added onto their total. *Cinder: Activated by two pictures being taken, does 15 damage to Beacon. Each picture taken costs an action. *Glynda: Activated by two players in a row each spending one action and completing a quote between them. Does 10 damage to a random enemy. Each half of a quote costs an action. And now the nitty gritty; the statistics: Week: 1 Day: 7 Beacon HP: 0 Fall of Beacon: 29/11/2016 Kevin HP: 300 Creeps Remaining: 21 Damage to Eradication: 104 Beowolves Remaining: 50 Damage to Eradication: 500 Nevermore Remaining: 45 Damage to Eradication: 450 Boarbatusks Remaining: 44 Damage to Eradication: 440 Ursai Remaining: 20 Damage to Eradication: 286 Griffons Remaining: 17 Damage to Eradication: 250 Deathstalkers Remaining: 7 Damage to Eradication: 140 King Taijitsu Remaining: 6 Damage to Eradication: 120 Goliaths Remaining: 7 Damage to Eradication: 190 Beringels Remaining: 0 Damage to Eradication: 0 Geist Remaining: 2 Damage to Eradication: Geist 1: 39 Geist 2: 29 Pictures Taken: 58 SI SomeoneYouUsedToKnow shared this. Category:Blog posts